Seattle In Vegas
by StoryDreamer
Summary: Two CSIs are sent to a crime scene only to find out it is one of their own that has been murdered.
1. Just Moved and Startling News

Disclaimer: don't own CSI at all.I ownonly my own characters.

a/n: second fanfic. this takes place after the first one i wrote, but is not really a sequal. i recomoned that you read The Impossibilities RunSlim first, but you can pick things up if you haven't.

CSI

Crime Scene Investigation

SEATTLE IN VEGAS

Boxes lined the walls of a town house. Some boxes were folded, some were half empty and some were still full. A bedframe was made with some sort of matters in it there was a night stand to the left of the bed. The kitchen was setup with all it's utensils and the and fridge was stocked with food. Someone was sleeping on the bed. There was a faint noise coming from the kitchen. The person in bed shifted in her sleep. The bedroom door opened without a peep, a man walked up to the right side of the bed and stood there. The women shifted for another adjustment. She woke to see a man standing over her. "What how'd you?.."

"Hello, remember me?" said the man with a smirk on hi face

The man raised a long object. The women reached for her night stand, but the man had succeeded in his intentions.

"Manager was making the dawn check. Apparently there was robberies at these town houses last month advised renters to lock up at night. Said town house C2 was locked up last night and was found it pried open when his son did the midnight check," rambling off the information to Sara and Greg.

"Has he given us the name of are vic, Brass?" asked Sara.

"No, she's a new resident. He can't remember her name of the top of his head. He's looking into it. Well here it is."

Sara walked into the apartment first fallowed by a silent Greg, his right arm in a sling and a slight limp in his walk do to recent events. Jim fallowed in last.

"Real mess uh?" said Jim looking around giving the room a quick survey.

"Often is when you just move in," replied Sara.

Sara and Greg moved into the bedroom first where the victim lay. While Brass is browsing in the kitchen, his own set of gloves on his hands.

"Beds flat. Probably a water bed, but there's no sign of water on the floor and the weapon went right trough the vic and punctured the mattress, so the floor should be soaked or damp, but it's neither," said Sara surveying the surroundings

"It's not a water mattress. It's was an air mattress," replied Greg.

"How do you figure?" asked Sara

"No water is on the floor, right. And the bed is flat," he said and pointed to the night stand with his good hand. "There's an air vacuum on the night stand. She just moved and probably took the bed frame with her because you can take it in parts. A regular mattress is probably too big to bring with and she left it behind and hasn't bought a new one and is temporarily using an air mattress."

"Wow, great observation." Sara said and gave him a small smile. She realized how much Greg had changed sense last week.

"There is a missing knife sharpener in the kitchen," called Brass coming into the door frame leading into the bedroom.

"Negative on your missing sharpener Jim," replied Sara.

"Murder weapon?" he asked.

"Looks to be that way," said Sara.

"Killed in her sleep?" asked Brass.

"I don't think so. It looks like she woke up and saw the assailant standing over her. Maybe she was going to roll out of bed to avoid him. Her head and arm are in the directionality of the night stand," Sara said and pointed at the young women in her position.

Sara went over to the night stand and opened the top drawer.

"I found a gun. Let's get this to the lab see if it's registared to are vic when we get her name," said Sara bagging the gun.

"It might be the manager said there were robberies. Maybe it was for protection," said Brass.

"Oh it's most likely will be registared and we know her name. CSI Erin Craig," said Greg.

"What's she moving here for? Job change?" asked Brass.

"There's transformation papers from," replied Greg holding up the papers with his good hand. Sara opened an evidence bag and Greg dropped them in.

"We need to tell Grissom. This case has gotten more serious," said Sara closing the bag.


	2. Similarities

Discalimer: don't own anyone but the Craig's so far.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this next part in Seattle In Vegas. Also I have know idea if anyone with the name Elizabeth actually uses the nickname i use, but i have never herd it before and i thought of it b/c my middle name is Elizabeth so yeah.

"Cath I need to talk to you," said Greg coming down the hallway of the lab to Catherine who was exiting her office.

"I need to tell you something too. I'm getting a new CSI on my team all the way from Seattle. It's a young women. she's starting tomorrow. Her name is-"

"Erin Craig."

"How'd you know? Did Grissom tell you?"

"Catherine. Erin Craig has been murdered. The manager found her dead in her bed in her new town house. Grissom is talking to Ecklie now. Gris told me to tell you," replied Greg.

"Catherine" said Ecklie and looked at Greg then back to her, Grissom was walking with Ecklie till they stopped in front of Catherine and Greg, "I see you've heard what happened."

"I told Greg to tell Catherine, Conrad," said Grissom.

"Catherine tell your people I want them working this case too. Night Shift and Swing Shift are together on this one," said Ecklie.

Nick, Warrick, and Sara were waiting in the break room.

"Anyone know why we're here?" asked Nick.

"Paged by Grissom telling me to meet him here," said Sara.

"We were paged by Catherine, same digs," said Warrick.

"But if we were paged," said Nick referring to himself and Warrick then turning to Sara, "and you were paged, then where's Greg?"

Greg walked up to the doors with papers in his left hand. He yanked open the door (it's hard with papers in one hand and your other arms in a sling.) and it hit him in the face. He walked into the break room rubbing his face were the door had hit him.

"Hey Greggo, did that bullet wound impair your eye sight too," joked Nick.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Of course lets not help the guy with the gimp arm," said Greg as he took a seat next to Sara, "Gris and Cath should be here in a minute."

"Did you get paged that?" asked Warrick.

"No told in person."

Grissom walked in fallowed by Catherine moments later as he said, "Okay lets get started."

"Woo Gris what's going on here?" asked Nick.

"We're working together on this case," replied Greg.

"Why's that?" asked Warrick.

"Mine and Greg's case involves ..." said Sara trailing off.

"Sara and Greg's case involves a CSI," finished Catherine.

"From day shift?" asked Warrick.

"No. CSI Erin Craig," replied Greg.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Nick.

"Erin was being transferred to Vegas from Seattle. She was going to start tomorrow as a part of the swing shift," replied Catherine.

"No way," said Warrick.

"Warrick, Nick I want you two to call Seattle and inform them on what's happened. Also ask for the list of crimes Erin has helped solve and try to get a hold of family," said Grissom.

"Got it covered," replied Nick.

"Sara and Greg I want you to continue to process evidence," Grissom said to Sara and Greg who nodded their heads in reply, "Catherine you and I are going down to the morgue.

They all get up and head of to do their assignments.

ROBBINS: "Sorry to hear about this Cath, I know you were looking forward to it," said Robbins as Grissom and Catherine entered.

"Thanks Doc. Lets get down to business."

"Right, Erin Craig was stabbed with a blunt object. I heard Greg and Sara found a knife sharpener near the body. That may be something to look into," Said Robbins looking at Grissom.

"Correct they did find a knife sharpener," replied Grissom.

"Any sign of struggle?" asked Catherine.

"That's what's peculiar there is none. I'll have to do further looking to find out more."

"Sara reported that Craig's left hand was in the directionality of her night stand and in the top drawer it had a gun," said Grissom to Catherine.

"You think she was reaching for her gun for defense. If so whoever did this was most likely standing over her waiting for her to wake up so they would be the last thing that she saw," replied Catherine.

"It looks like Erin Craig has no family able to come down," said Warrick to Nick.

"Wait here's one Elizabeth Craig. Looks like she could be a twin," Nick replied and dialed the numbers on the sheet of paper.

"Hello," said a female voice on the other line.

"Hello? Elizabeth Craig?" asked Nick.

"This is she."

"I'm Nick Stokes. I'm with the Las Vegas-"

"What's wrong, is she alright or is she... dead?"

"I'm sorry to say she's dead, but-"

"But you would like me to come down to claim the body. Yes I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you,"

there was a click on the line and then Nick hung up as well.

"That was short. Did she hang up on you cuz you scared her?" teased Warrick.

"No she knew what to do. She's going to be here as soon as possible," said Nick looking confused.

"Gil Grissom?" asked a young with medium length dirty blond hair carrying a small case of some sorts, standing in Grissom of door.

"Yes," said Grissom who looked up to see a young women that looked extremely like Erin Craig.

"Elizabeth Craig, pleasure to meet you despite the standards we're meeting at."

"Yes the standards..." said Grissom starring in shock at what he saw as he shook the woman's hand, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Elizabeth Craig, I'm Erin's twin. Your supervisor correct Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes."

"I thought I should tell you I'm here. Do you now where I can find a Nick Stokes?"

"Yes Miss. Craig just go to the break room. I'll have him meet you there."

"Please call me Eliz."

"What?"

"It's short for Elizabeth, but to many people use Beth or Liz so I decided on Eliz."

"I will try to remember that."

"Thank you."

Eliz headed for the break room she sat down and opened her laptop and began to write a letter. She looked up from the laptop to see a young man with somewhat spiky hair and his right arm in a sling starring at her with an open mouth.

"You now it's not polite to stare." she said as she looked back down at her laptop.

"Oh uh sorry," said Greg closing his mouth and turning his eyes away from the young woman.

Eliz got up and put out her hand for a shake.

"Elizabeth Craig, but you can call me Eliz," she said then realized his arm was in a sling, "Oh sorry."

"No it's okay . Greg Sanders. Did you say Craig."

"Yeah, I'm here to claim my sister Erin's body."

"Oh yeah that's why..."

"I had to come down here. That's correct. God this is all my fault," said Eliz sitting back down.

"Why do you say that?" asked Greg who remand standing.

"I wanted to be transferred to Vegas not my sister. She wanted to stay in Seattle. I suggested it to my boss for me to come here, but I guess he didn't listen to me. He came up to us and told Erin right in front of me that she was going to be transferred to Vegas, right in front of me. I got mad and yelled at him saying why are you sending her I wanted to go not her me. He told me Erin was going because she was a CSI level three and I was only a level two and would not transfer me anywhere till I had more experience. That's why it's my fault if I was sent it would have been me instead and no one would care," explained Eliz.

"I'd care. Any murder is important to solve. Besides how do you know the same thing would have happened to you?" asked Greg.

"I feel hurt like I can't go on without her like I've lost a part of myself," Eliz went on.

"I now how you feel."

"You don't know. You can't know anything about what it's like."

"You'd be surprised," Greg said and looked at his arm remembering what had happened than taking a seat next to Eliz.

"What do you mean?"

"My cousin was murdered by my mom last week and when she admitted to doing so they brought her out of the interrogation room. When she saw me she started denying all over again I told her I knew what she had done and I wouldn't bail her even if she was my mother. She figured out that I had turned in a piece of evidence that linked her to my cousin's murder. Some how she had gotten a knife in the building and she came at me and stabbed me in the abdomen area. The cops attempted to pull her back, but she got to one of their guns and shot me in the right shoulder and I don't really remember what happened after that, but when my mom stabbed me she whispered in my ear and she said 'I was going to kill you anyway sense your aunt could never do what I did to...'" said Greg trailing of.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were the CSI."

"You didn't know it's fine."

"You didn't have to tell me about your cousin to make me feel better because I can see it's painful for you to talk about."

"It's okay everyone else knows about it, so you should know too."

They both look down at the floor and Nick walked in.

"Elizabeth Craig?" Nick asked.

Eliz looked up. "Yes that would be me,"she said and shook hands with Nick.

"Why don't you come with me."

Eliz followed Nick. When she got to the break room door she turned and said. "See you later Greg."

"See you later," replied Greg.

A/N: So that was the new chapter. now it might be awhile b/c unlike my previese story i don't have the whole thing prewritten. sorry if there's a giant space between the first a/n and the begining of the chapter it was acting weird and i didn't want to mess with it.


	3. She Is

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I have a serious block and still do that's why this chapters so short, but i had to update on APRIL 21ST because tomorrow is my happy day. i get to be a little older.

Disclaimer: i don't own any singal character except for Elizabeth (Eliz) Craig and if you want to use her as a charcter for one of your stories, to bad she's mine. but there might be the slight possibility that i may if you ask politly and well never mind that would just lead to a mess for any of your dixclaimer. Plus sense i'm sorta new to fanfic i'm not sure it's allowed. any way i don't own Greg who needa a hair cut in the newer episodes or any one else.

Nick led Eliz into the morgue and they walked over to Erin's body. Nick takes the cover of the women to reveal only the head. "Is this your sister Muss. Craig?"

"Yes, yes it is." Tears began to stream down Eliz's face in floods. "I'm sorry, it's just.."

"No it's alright it's perfectly understandable," said Nick comforting the young CSI.

Nick opened his arms in a comforting gesture to the fellow CSI from Seattle. She went to him and began to cry harder on his shoulder as he closed his arms in a comforting hug. Her crying began to subside and she pulled away from Nick.

"Thank you. I feel better. For now."

Doc Robbins entered and looked at them. "You must be Elizabeth Craig. Grissom told me that I might see you down here. I'm sorry about your sister Ms. Craig . You were twins I see," said Robbins.

"Yes that is correct Mr. Robbins. It's a pleasure to meet you sir," replied Eliz.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I see you've met Nick. Have you met anyone else in the group that is working your sister's case?"

"I stopped at Mr. Grissom's office when I first arrived. He told me to wait in the Break room for Nick whom I talked with on the phone. In the break room I met Greg Sanders."

"Ah yes Greg. He's had a tough time just this last week too."

"Yes I heard of the incident at my department, but they never mentioned the CSI's name. They felt that the departments should know what happened. I herd it was not on the news is that true?" asked Eliz.

"Yes it's true it was not aired on the news. Greg was devastated at the loss of his cousin," said Nick.

"I know I could tell from the look in his eyes when he was trying to make me feel better about my sister."

"You two will probably be closer to each other then the rest of us," said Robbins.

"Here how about I take you to meet the rest of the gang," said Nick

"That sounds greats, thanks. See you later Mr. Robbins," said Eliz exiting with Nick and went with him back to the break room to meet the others.

A/N: Again I am sorry it is so short and i have know idea how long it will be intill the another is up.


	4. Delving In

A/n: Sorry all those who were enjoying this story that it took so long to update. I had some serious writer's block. I mean I know where this story is going to go, but it's some stuff in between that I'm having trouble with. I hope you enjoy the lastest chapter addtion.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. I own Eliz and Erin Craig and other characters to come that is all. I write these stories for pleasure (and to wirte out what crazy csi dreams i have) not for profit.

Eliz and Nick arrived in the break room to see others had arrived. Eliz saw that Greg was having a conversation with a young brunette. "Sara," Nick said interrupting the conversation that had been taking place.

"Yeah Nick," Sara said looking up in his direction. Seeing Eliz she widened her eyes in disbelief and awe at what she saw before her eyes.

"This is Elizabeth Craig. She's our victim's twin sister. Elizabeth this is Sara Sidle," said Nick.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, but may I ask why you're here in the first place?" said Sara."I was here to identify my sisters body. You never know if might have a case of identity theft mixed up with the case isn't that why we have close friends or family come in, for positive identification? And please call me Eliz."

"Sorry, it's just normally people don't come all the way across several states to make an identification, but than again this isn't a normal case. Your sister just moved here correct?" said Sara.

"Yes, both she and I worked at the Seattle Crime Lab. Well I still work there, but... uhh.. never mind."

"Are you a Lab tech or CSI?" asked Sara becoming curious in the other woman's life.

"A CSI Level two," replied Eliz.

"Level two? Your sister identification badge said she was a three," asked Sara confused.

"Well it's kind of complicated, but we'll just say Erin started and ended college before me?" said Eliz.

Catherine then entered the break room. "Hey guys Grissom and Warrick should be here in a minute and than we can relay information to each other to catch everbo..dy up," Catherine said noticing Eliz. "And you are..the vic..tim's twin or something?"

"Yes, that would be me. Elizabeth Craig, call me Eliz."

Eliz shook Catherine's hand. Grissom and Warrick came in. Warrick stopped in front of Eliz. "You must be Elizabeth Craig, Warrick Brown," he said shaking hands with her.

"Nice to meet you Warrick."

"You and your sister must be identical twins, right?" asked Warrick as he offered Eliz a seat with everyone else who had taken a seat around the table.

"I'm fine I don't need to sit. And actually Erin and I aren't really identical twins."

"You're not it sure looks like you are," said Sara.

"Well Erin is a natural brunette and well I'm dirty blond, although I was born a towhead and my hair naturally became darker as I got older. Erin is also left handed while I'm right handed. She has blue eyes and I have green. We also have slightly different facial features if you look close enough," explained Eliz. "Will you excuse me I have to make a phone call and i;m sure you need to discuss this case without my presence at this moment."

Eliz smiled slightly and left the break room to make her call. She took out her cell and opened it. Turning it on she hoped to get reception. She was in luck she pressed memory one and the phone dialed the intended number. "Hello," came a voice from the other line.

"Hey, it's Eliz."

"Eliz is everything okay?"

"I'm okay I guess. What I can't call my favorite cousin anymore?" she said and smiled weakly. There was a moment of silence on the other line and she guessed her cousin knew something was wrong.

"Something is wrong. What is it Eliz? What happened?"

"Erin was murdered," said Eliz feeling as though she were about to break down.

"What? But wasn't she transferred to Vegas?" said her cousin.

"Yes she was. And you and I both know that just because she's transferred doesn't mean she can't be murdered."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. It's just who've had a rough time growing up ever since your dad was killed in that car accident when you were thirteen. Life hasn't treated you all that fair. How are holding up?" said her cousin.

"Life's not fair. And I'm holding up fine... I guess," replied Eliz.

"Have you told your mother yet?"

"No. I'm afraid if I tell her..."

"Her depression might get worse." Eliz's cousin finished.

"That and the fact that it might hurt her so much she might just give up a die. I did start writing her and e-mail letter since the doctors let her have an account to communicate with me once a week since I'm so busy with my job."

"I understand the feeling. Do you know when Erin's body will be released?"

"No, but I'm down here in Vegas. When they do release her body I plan to take back to Seattle so she can be buried next to my dad. You should come to her funeral if you can get the time off and if you can get up here."

"I'll try to. Call me when you have set the funeral date will you Eliz," said her cousin.

"Sure thing. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Eliz shut her phone and went to sit on a bench. She had been fighting back tears a lot lately. Her cousin, he was right she had, had a lot of terrible things happen in her lifetime.

"Okay let's get started," said Grissom from the head of the table. "Erin Craig was stabbed with a knife sharpener correct?"

"Yes, DNA on the sharpener confirms that," said Sara.

"Did you get any fingerprints of it?" Grissom asked.

"A partial it's being worked with as we speak," Sara said.

"And the gun was registered to Erin apparently she wanted everything ready and together before she started tomorrow. Now Eliz tells me Erin never really wanted the transfer to Vegas that it was her who wanted and Erin was transferred instead," said Greg.

"That reminds me. I talked to the head of the crime lab in Seattle and they are sending the Craig's supervisor out here, along with one of their detectives," said Warrick, "They said they would be here as soon as possible."

"So we know that Erin was a set to start and that she was killed tonight, the night before she was suppose to start. We're looking into prints on the knife sharpener, but so far they are unidentifiable. I guess we have to wait intill we have some outside help," said Grissom, "Greg can you talk to Elizabeth and see if you can get any other information that might help. This is going to be a tough case for all of us even we never got to know Erin Craig like we should have."

A/N:I have no idea how long it will b untill the next chapter is up. this up because i sat down and forced myself to write it, otherwise it might not be up at all. I hate writer's block it needs to burn up and go aways so i could write continuesly forever. Thanks StoryDreamer


	5. Gaining Information

A/N: Good news is that it didn't take me as long to update this time, bad news is I have know clue when the following one will come. only time will tell. Oh and please review it let's me know what you think and if anyone likes it. plus it's encourging to keep writing and giving more.

Disclaimer: I only own Eliz and Erin Craig, Andrew Hickcock, and Oliver Limbaugh, no one else.

Eliz stood near the reception desk pacing back and forth fighting back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She had to stay composed, so she could do her best to help the Vegas team find her sister's murderer. It was just so hard not to keep her mind of it. All she wanted to do was fall apart and crumple to the ground and let the tears flow from her face till she couldn't cry anymore. She also knew that if she started to cry again she could go into a hyperventilating fit that often happened when she did cry. She heard footsteps approach she turned around to Greg walking over to her. She gave him a slight smile as she stopped her pacing and he joined her, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "Eliz, I'm sure you know we need to talk. That is about who you think might want to do this to your sister," said Greg.

"Oh no, I know," she said wiping her face of tears again.

"Why don't we go to the break room. Everyone has left to keep looking into evidence. We'll have some privacy there."

"Alright."

Eliz followed Greg back to the break room. He offered her a seat and she took it quietly. Once again wiping tears from her face. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. Greg took a seat next to her. "Eliz, I'm sorry to have to ask you these questions, but if it catches who did this to your sister then it will be for the greater good right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I know there was a case one time, I didn't work it with her, but I remember hearing about it. A suspect in the case was found guilty with the murder of his wife, two children, and mistress. If I recall correctly he wasn't to fond of Erin getting the evidence that put him behind bars," replied Eliz.

"Do you remember what the suspects name is?" asked Greg.

"I don't really remember a name. I didn't work the case like I said," she said. She paused a moment as if a memory of a conversation with her sister came back to her, "Frank, Frank something. I don't remember his last name."

"Skidmen," came a male voice.

Eliz turned to see a man in his late forties and short bleach blond hair. "Andrew," said Eliz.

"Eliz," replied the man known now as Andrew. He turned to Greg. "Andrew Hickcock."

"Greg Sanders," replied Greg nodding his head in greeting.

"Perhaps you can direct me in the direction of your supervisor Gil Grissom's office Mister Sanders."

"Sure," said Greg. He turned to Eliz. "I'll be back, do you want to wait here?"

"Yeah, I'll wait here. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Greg once again nodded his head to acknowledge her answer. He then lead Andrew Hickcock to Grissom's office. Greg stopped at Grissom's door before entering. "Gris, we have a visitor."

Grissom looked up from the paper work he had been hovering over. Andrew walked up to Grissom and stuck out his hand to offer it in a hand shake. "Andrew Hickcock, supervisor for the day shift at the Seattle crime lab."

"Gil Grissom."

"I'm hear on the matter of Erin Craig. Seattle detective Oliver Limbaugh should be arriving shortly, he worked many homicide cases with Erin," said Hickcock.

Greg still stood a little ways into Grissom's office, but he did not want to seem invading on the two supervisors. "If you don't mind me asking Mister Hickcock, it seemed like you might know something we don't when you approached me in the labs break room," interrupted Greg.

"Yes your right Mister Sanders. We were just informed before are departure to Las Vegas that Frank Skidmen broke out of prison a few days ago and no one knows exactly were he is. He is the only person that is out, that has something against Erin Craig. We believe it is a possibility that he followed her down here to commit her murderer, but we don't know that for a fact. He could be anywhere by now," explained Hickcock.

"That's who Eliz mentioned when you walked in," said Greg.

"Yes it is. He's a very dangerous man. We have to find him as soon as possible there's no telling what he may do next," said Hickcock.

A/N: so yes it's short. reviews would be lovely to obtain. Thanks bunchs StoryDreamer


	6. Anger Issues

A/N: So here's the next addtion to my story I hope it is enjoyed. I had serious problems trying to post this chapter so I'm just glad it's here.

Disclaimer: I only own the Seattle folk, Erin and Eliz Craig, Andrew Hickcock, Oliver Limbaugh, and Frank Skidmen no one else sadly.

Eliz's head was down on the glass table of the break room. She stared at the glass as tear droplets collected on it. True before Greg had left to show Andrew Grissom's office she said she'd be alright, but what else could she say. She was tempted to call her cousin again for some comfort, but knew he was either asleep or getting ready for work. Her eyes were sore and red. She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. She had been up for who knows how many hours and she was now barely hanging on. "Eliz, are you alright? God you don't look so good. You should get some rest," came a voice form the break room entrance. Eliz turned to see an extremely tall lean man with dark brown hair.

"How can I sleep. Erin was murdered Oliver, she was killed and all I can do is sit here, sit here and wait to find out what happened and I am tired and I want to sleep, but I just can't. I need some sort of closure. I need to know who would want to do this," sobbed Eliz.

Oliver came over to Eliz and knelt down level with her putting his hands on her arms in a comforting matter. "Shhhh, Eliz look at me," said Oliver, Eliz kept her face turned away from Oliver, but he gently turned it to face his. "Eliz we are going to find who did this to Erin. We won't let the guy who did this get away."

"I'm sorry Oliver. I really am. This is my fault she wouldn't be gone if I hadn't asked for a transfer."

"Eliz, Erin's death is in no way your fault, you hear me. Erin did not die because of you. I do miss her so much, but I can not and will not blame you for what has happened here tonight."

Eliz caved into Oliver's arms and could not control or hold back the tears any longer. The break room door opened again and Andrew poked hi head in. "Limbaugh we need you the fingerprints on the sharpener that the Sanders kid and Sidle found, they're his,"

Oliver got up. "You hang in there okay," he said and left the break room.

Andrew however did not leave. "Elizabeth I need you at the police department waiting room. Just in case anything comes up," said Andrew and with that he turned and left.

Eliz took a moment to wipe away the left over tears form her eyes. She stood up and walked out of the break room and down the many lab halls, when she was confronted by Sara. "Hey, Eliz where are you going?" Sara asked.

"Andrew told me to go to the police department and wait incase he needed me," replied Eliz.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sara.

Eliz thought a moment maybe it wasn't a good idea, but Andrew wanted her to and he was a supervisor he knew what was okay. She couldn't think straight she was to tired to think straight, her head hurt and she was just becoming more confused. "I don't know, but I better listen to him. He is my supervisor," Eliz replied.

"Elizabeth if you want to talk, I'm always available," said Sara.

"Thanks Sara. I'll keep that in mind."

Eliz then left for the police department.

Andrew, Oliver, Grissom, Brass, and Greg were gathered together. "Fingerprints on the knife sharpener are a positive match to Frank Skidmen," said Greg.

"That's all swell, but the problem is that Frank Skidmen is dangerous, he will not hesitate to kill people if he has to. We have to find out where he is pron to go. His brother and his family live in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, while Sikdmen's sister and her family live in Miami, Florida. Now the problem is the Craig's have close friends and quite a bit a family down there and if Frank wants revenge on anyone close to Erin he would most likely go to Florida,"said Andrew.

"I have a question. Eliz and Erin were close so why wouldn't he go after Eliz next? That is even if he smart enough to go into Erin's background?" asked Greg.

"Excuse me young man, but the likely hood that Skidmen would want to retrace his steps and go back to Seattle are highly unlikely," replied Andrew.

"Andrew take an easy. He's just trying to help," said Oliver.

"Oliver, that's not help, it's slowing us down to catch Skidmen,"

"Andrew stop treating this like a strict go by the books case. This is serious Erin was murdered and Mister Sanders has a point. If Skidmen knows about Eliz then he's more likely to go after her next. If he's even going to go after somebody else," said Oliver.

"We all know you were in love with Erin. You two were dating her before she left. This case has more meaning to you than it does to anyone else working it," yelled Andrew.

"Enough, I will not have two visitors fighting in this crime lab, we are trying to find out the murder of a CSI that is important no matter what lab she worked at or what lab she was going to work at or who she was seeing, her murder is our top priority," said Grissom.

Andrew gave Oliver a small glare and Oliver looked down at the ground. Andrew then turned to Grissom. "So where do you think Skidmen might be Mister Grissom. Do you have an opinion on where a Seattle murderer may be?" asked Andrew.

"Honestly, I have no idea where this man could be. We'll have to keep looking," Said Grissom.

"Detective Limbaugh, I understand you worked with Erin on this case, do you have any information that may help us?" asked Brass.

Catherine came in and interrupted. "We have a problem. We found one of Erin's credit cards missing and a man matching the description of Frank Skidmen we put out used that card to check him and his 'girlfriend' into hotel room."

"Okay people we just made a brake in the case. Let's bring him in and see if he's our guy," Said Brass.

A/N: So that's the update and if you don't like Andrew Hickcock than I guess I did my part because that was my intention. Anyways reviews are welcomed with open arms. StoryDreamer


	7. Frank Skidmen and His Curious Ways

A/N: So here is another update in my story and be warned it's drawing to an end. Skidmen uses some strong language here.

Disclaimer: If I actually was a real writer for the show you wouldn't be reading the story here this would most likely be an episode seen on T.V. but i'm not and i don't own anyone and I mean anyone except, Eliz and Erin Craig, Oliver Limbaugh, Andrew Hickcock, and Frank Skedmen and i'll just have to live with that.

Frank Skidmen was a man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair. He leaned back in the chair in the interrogation room as he awaited to be questioned. On the other side of the glass in the observation room stood Jim Brass, Andrew Hickcock, Oliver Limbaugh, Gil Grissom, and Greg Sanders. There was complete silence for minutes on end when Brass decided to break it, "So who wants to question the guy. I mean the guy seems like a real dirt bag. This guys from Seattle so if you Seattle people want to have at him by all means I'll let you."

"Thank you Captain Brass, but if you wish to join me you can," replied Oliver.

Brass and Oliver left the observation room and quickly entered the interrogation room. Brass entered first followed by Oliver. Frank sat up in his chair. "Oh look who it is. A little far from home don't you think Detective Limbaugh," said Frank giving a wide grin Oliver's way.

"I wouldn't be talking Skidmen you're already in serious trouble and I mean serious trouble for braking out of jail, but to kill a CSI that's something else," said Oliver.

"Hold up there I didn't kill no body since I broke out."

"Then how do you explain you're fingerprints on the murder weapon?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know. Maybe someone put them there, but by all means I didn't commit murder, why would I do that I broke out to get away not get caught again."

"You had it out for Erin ever since she put you in that jail cell and you're telling me you didn't go after her when you broke out?"asked Oliver.

"That Erin Craig chick. Yeah I had it out for her. I wanted revenge, but to kill her no that's not revenge at all or not the kind I'd take. I'd probably pay her visit and hit around a bit, but killing isn't my thing."

"You were put in jail for the murder of your wife, two children, and your mistress you dumb ass and you're telling me killing isn't your thing," yelled Oliver.

"Killing isn't my thing when it comes to revenge killing. I mean what sort of revenge do you get. You can't torture them for years and that's the way to go for real revenge."

"Then tell me Mister Skidmen, what were you doing with Erin Craig's credit card?" asked Brass.

"I found it."

"Where did find it Skidmen?" asked Oliver angerly.

"I don't remember."

"Try!" said Oliver through gritted teeth Skidmen just wanted to drag things on as long as possible.

"Out side the market store. You see I knew Erin was coming to Vegas it was why I broke out I didn't want to lose track of her so I could never get revenge a couple of guys that had grudges against her just as much as I did help me break out and a few of them got out as well. Now I was going to the store to buy some food with some cash I had picked up. I found a credit card on the ground and figured that person must of had full hands and not noticed that they'd dropped it. I was going to return it to the store manager hoping I would get some sort of reward for returning it, but when I noticed her name it was to good to be true. I figured that was how I could start my revenge on her."

"That doesn't explain why you're prints and you're prints only were found on the murder weapon," said Oliver.

"For that last time I didn't kill her. Like I said other guys who had it out for her escaped with me. Maybe one of them is framing me. I have no idea who killed her but I'd like to shake hands with the person who did," replied Frank. "I'd like to go now."

"You're not going anywhere Skidmen. You're being brought back to Seattle and put back in a cell to complete your time," said Oliver.

"Well can't I walk around of course in handcuffs. I know the rules after all Limbaugh?" asked Frank.

Oliver looked over at Brass after all this was Brass' decision. Brass nodded his head toward the officer at the door. The officer put Skidmen's hands in the cuffs in front of Skidmen. The door was opened and they started down the hall. Skidmen looked up from his feet to see the spiting image of Erin Craig standing some distance away in front of him talking to a young brunette and Andrew Hickcock standing casually standing in the waiting area of the police department. "Impossible," he said and before any one could react he threw the officer escorting him aside and ran at the what he believed to be Erin.

Frank Sikdmen pinned Eliz against the wall before she knew what hit her. "You bitch, you can't be here I killed you. I shoved a fucking knife sharpener through your gut and watched you die in your own bed," screamed Frank.

Tears slid down Eliz's face as Frank kept pushing her into the wall yelling at repeatedly how she was suppose to be dead. "Please stop. I didn't do anything to you," she cried

"Didn't do anything, didn't do anything you put me in jail for killing Heather, you bitch."

Eliz felt the wait lift from her as Oliver pulled Frank off her along with other. "Get off of her," Oliver yelled.

"I killed her she's suppose to be dead. There's no way in hell she would have survived," yelled Frank.

"Erin was my sister Mister Skidmen. I didn't do anything to you," cried Eliz.

"I'll take that as you're confession Skidmen," said Oliver.

"Get him out of here," said Brass.

"What you fucking tricked me. You used her to make me confess. You'll be sorry. I'll get out again and hunt you all down," said Skidmen.

Greg walked over to Eliz and Grissom stood with Oliver and Brass. Sara as well stood with Eliz. "Eliz what happened? Why are you here?" asked Greg gently.

"I'll tell you why because he sent her here," said Sara pointing at Andrew. She walked over to him getting in his face. "You're a real jerk you know that."

"Excuse me Miss. Sidle, but I don't know what you are talking about," replied Andrew.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Mister Hickcock. You sent Eliz here because you knew the likely hood of Skidmen giving a confession was slim to none. So yo send Eliz here to make sure he does. She's just lost her sister to the guy and you put her in harms way just for a confession. You took advantage of her distraught and tired body. She could have gotten hurt. All you cared about was getting you're stupid confession so it makes you look better and you don't care if it hurts other. You're the worst supervisor ever. A supervisor is suppose to protect and help their team members not use them to their advantage."

"I don't like you're attitude Miss Sidle. You come up to me and embarrass me in front of me and put me down," replied Hickcock.

"I don't care what you think about my attitude."

"I think I'm going to have to bring this outburst of yours up with your supervisor," said Hickcock.

"Incase you forgot my supervisor is standing with Oliver who seems to care more about the people around him than you do and with all honesty I think my supervisor would agree with me here."

"Than let it be known that your assistant director will know about it."

"Ecklie may be a real jerk at times, but he cares more about the people in the lab then you do and he has more brains then you do."

"I will not take this from you I am your superior. I am a supervisor."

"You're not my supervisor," said Sara a turned away she joined Eliz and Greg in which they escorted Eliz back to the lab.

Slowly everyone else who had watched what happened left Andrew Hickcock standing in the hallway alone.

A/N: Once again this story is coming to a close there will be ethier one or two more chapters. I would love some reviews. What did you think of Hickcock? What did you think of what Sara said to Hickcock? What is your Opion of the other OC's? anything like that would be nice to know.


	8. Closure

A/N: OFFICAL!! This is the last chapeter of Seattle In Vegas. it's fianlly over, but do not fret or frown there is more to come. My Next story will be Double Duties and although Eliz will not be back from Seattle yet I promise she will be back for the one after Double Duties(DD)

Disclaimer: i do not own anyone except those i have previcely mentiond. i'll give you a hint when i say i own known except the mentiond with the Expection of Mistress Heather i mean i Don't own anyone except those.

Eliz sat on the couch in the break room between Sara and Greg. She was quiet she didn't know what to say. Here were two people making a real effort to try and make her feel better or as better as you can feel after family has died. "Thank you Sara," said Eliz, it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"For what?" asked Sara.

"For standing up for me... I guess... I mean I wasn't thinking straight and what Andrew did wasn't exactly the right thing to do I guess, so thanks again."

"Eliz it wasn't a problem. In my opinion Andrew needed to be set in place, it wasn't his right to put you in such a predicament," said Sara.

Eliz gave Sara a weak smile when her phone began to ring she looked down at the caller id. "I have to take this excuse me," said Eliz who got up and went to the corner of the break room to talk to who was ever on the other line.

Greg also got up from the couch. "Sara, I'll be back shortly I have to go talk to someone," said Greg and left the break room.

Sara nodded her head and looked back toward Eliz. She saw Eliz flip her phone shut and turn towards her. In that moment Sara saw the most crest fallen look she had seen in her many years of seeing grief of those people who had just lost someone close to them. "Eliz what's wrong?" asked Sara gently.

"My... my moms passed away. She's gone Sara because of me because I enformed her that Erin was dead. My moms dead. If it was me she'd still be alive she didn't care about me like she cared about Erin. Wh..why couldn't have been me instead."

"Shhhh Eliz don't think like that. This isn't your fault why would a mother play favorites she would love you both equally wouldn't she?"

"You don' t mother," replied Eliz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg was walking down the halls in search for Andrew Hickcock. He saw Oliver Limbaugh and Andrew in the locker room. Andrew looked as if he was trying to explain himself to Oliver but Oliver was just ignoring him. Greg stepped in and cleared his throat. Both men looked up at him. "Excuse me Detective Limbaugh may I talk to Mister Hickcock for a moment?" asked Greg.

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I have the rest of my career in Seattle to be with him," said Oliver.

Greg stepped out of the doorway to let Oliver pass and than turned back to Hickcock. Greg shifted on his feet. "Mister Hickcock I know this may not be the best time to approach you with this, but maybe you can give Eliz her transfer,"

"Young man I decided not to transfer Elizabeth Craig for a purpose she's needs more experience she's a level two. I transferred her sister because Erin was a level three. Maybe in a few years if she still wants a transfer than sure. What would you know you're only a level one," replied Hickcock.

"In a few years there may not be a position open and to my understanding sir, Erin Craig never wanted a transfer so why would you force someone to transfer when they never wanted to. And another thing Mister Hickcock. Don't you think that having Eliz work in a whole new environment, new surrounding will help gain more experience because than she could know how to process in different climate's different situations that one wouldn't normally know working in the same area their whole lives," said Greg.

"You make a strong point," replied Andrew. He cast his eyes downward as if in thought. He than looked back up at Greg. "I'll set he paper work in order. I suppose a transfer would be in the best interest of all. It will be hard for to stay in Seattle anyways with all she's lost. As her current supervisor I was told not to long ago that her mother's past away as well. All she never had to many people she could be close with, but her sister was one of them now I'm afraid the only people she has left is her cousin and one of her uncles neither who live in Seattle," Andrew let out a heavy sigh. "Anyways I best be off. I have to get back to Seattle as soon as possible."

Andrew started to walk away but Greg stopped him for a brief moment. "Mister Hickcock, may I suggest to only transfer her if she still wants the transfer."

"Of course Mister Sanders. You seem to care about the people around you and I don't know if it could be do to recent events," said Andrew referring to Greg's arm, "But it's a good quality to have with are jobs as long as we don't get to emotionally involved. I have a feeling you'll make a good CSI. You're lucky to be part of such a dedicated crime lab." with that Andrew Hickcock left the Las Vegas Crime Lab pulling out his cell phone as he went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours later and Eliz with the help of the Las Vegas crime lab and set the arraignments in place to get her sisters body back to Seattle. Members of the Graveyard shift along with Nick stood with Eliz at the airport ready to say their goodbyes. Eliz walked over to Nick first she gave the strongest smile she could muster up. "Thank you Mister Stokes, for informing me about my sister and being their during one of my break downs in the morgue."

"It wasn't a problem Eliz and we'll see you soon."

"Yeah," she replied. She than turned to Sara. "Thank you for your support and I don't only me what you did when you stood up to Andrew the whole deal about my mother too."

"Of course," Sara said giving off a small smile.

Eliz than turned to Greg. "Greg there's just to mich to thank you for. You were their when I was upset. You helped support me by putting yourself out there when the events of what's happened to you are so close still. And thank you for convincing Andrew to transfer me. I see you in a couple of weeks I guess."

Greg saw a sparkle of hope in her eyes despite the tears that were still looming in the corners. "You're welcome Eliz and I know that no matter how hard I try to help you to feel better, it will also take time to get over the hard spots of not having that person along the way. Grieving is just a part we all have to go through, but as long as they have good friends and support I believe that, that person will be okay. I know my friends here are helping me get through my cousin's death and we'll do the same for you," said Greg.

Greg and Eliz enveloped in a hug as a small tear fell down Eliz's face as Greg had a tear of his own fall down his. Eliz pulled out of the hug. She than turned to Grissom, "Thank you Mister Grissom for finding who killed my sister and for persuading your assistant director to allow me on to your team."

"You're welcome Miss. Craig. There might be a few adjustment by the time you get back. Conrad has been slowly getting to the paper work to put some people back on Grave, but I happy to have on the team and look forward to your return in a couple of weeks," replied Grissom.

Eliz smiled an actual smile. She did not feel herself force it out it was just there. These people truly made her feel happy that she actually already belonged to the team that they cared about her. She gave out a small sigh. "Well I better get going my plane should be leaving soon and I don't want to miss it, but thanks again all of you and if you could thank the others for me that would be great," she said she waved goodbye then turned and left towards the security gate.

The four CSIs Greg, Grissom, Sara, and Nick stood and watched the young Elizabeth Craig walk off into the crowd of many other people. "Well that was different having Seattle in Vegas wasn't it," said Greg.

"It was defiantly different and we can only hope a case like this never happens again. When will people learn that messing with law enforcement is not a smart move on their part," said Nick.

A/N: Tada! I know it's sorta of a cheesy ending, but not really. it's just sorta odd, but please inform me on what you thought sense this is the last chapter. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and all those who will review. StoryDreamer


End file.
